


Isolated from the World

by EscapedMinds



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 23:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: Fp breaks out of jail and heads for his grandfather's abandoned cabin. Only problem, he wishes Fred hadn't tagged along the guilt is eating him alive. Alternate universe inspired by Breaking Bad.





	Isolated from the World

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was a little rushed but what can i say i needed to get it out before the next episode XD. Also i know it's a little out of character for Fred, but i need my fluffy au!

Fp kidnapped fred, that’s what he has to believe to sooth his conscious into believing that it’s alright that he just uprooted Fred from his life. Even if it’s far from the truth, Fred willingly joined him. They drove for days in silence neither one of them were ready to discuss the reasons they were together. When they arrived at Fp’s great grandfather’s abandoned log cabin, somewhere in canada Fred was the first to break the silence. 

“Wow this is nice, to be honest I wasn’t expecting much.” Fred started walking around investigating the property. 

“It was my great grandfather’s, it got passed down but I never had the time to really fix it up.”He starts lifting things out of the back of the truck, “Are you going to help me Fred?” 

“Oh right.” And once again the silence returns only broken by the occasional small talk that they both realized were only there to dance around what was really on their minds. 

Soon enough night fell and the world was enshrouded in darkness and the only light from the millions of stars above. Fred finds Fp out on the porch at night, breathing in the cold air. 

“Why did you join me, you could’ve just let me rot out here alone.” 

As Fred walked out to join him in the cold winter night, “and let you die alone out in the middle of nowhere? Fat chance.” 

“What about the kids?” 

”Mary is watching them both. “ Fp never had a problem with Mary except that he gave Fred what he never could have, a normal life. But it still irked him somewhere deep in his soul that Fred gave up everything he worked for, and his family to be with his no good shitty self. 

“Why did you, why…?” 

”Fp, If you don’t know by now. You never will. Now let’s go back in, we’ll die from the cold.” 

”In a minute.” 

“Suit yourself.” 

Fred goes back to sleep in their single bed, and attempts to fall asleep only to find that he can’t get the conversation from replaying in his mind. What felt like years later, Fp finally comes back in and tentatively lies down spooning Fred. Fred smiles and finally finds himself falling into a blissful sleep. 

  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
2 Days later

Somewhere in the night they had found the wood supply was depleting at an alarming rate and decided to both resolve the issue in the morning. So they both set out to cut some wood. 

“The ironic thing about all of this is I escaped prison but this place. It’s another kind of prison. Walls of snow as far as the eye can see. If you weren’t here with me, I think I’d have….I’d have ended it all.” 

“Good thing I’m here then. It may be a sort of prison, but to me it’s very freeing too.”

“How? We’re wanted how is any of this freeing?”

“Well for starters I don’t have to put on any sort of image. I don’t have to be the ever strong dad that’s so tough nothing can break him down. And I don’t have to pretend everything is alright with my company, or the fact that I’m losing my home soon, or even how sometimes I feel as if the bullet is still inside me.” 

“I’m sorry Fred, I wish I was there.”

“I know you’d try to protect me like when we were kids. Anyway when do you think we could go back?”

“Not sure, we’re not as hot as Heisenberg was so soon enough I bet.” 

“You watched breaking bad too?”

“Say my name!” 

“Heisenberg”

“You’re God damn right!”  
They both couldn’t hold themselves back and started howling with laughter. And then another comfortable silence falls between them, and they go back to their chore at hand.

“Maybe in the spring.” 

“So we’re going to hide out here until the snow thaws? How romantic.” 

“…Fred?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever want to leave and see your kid again. You can walk away whenever. I’m the only one wanted here.” 

“I’m not going anywhere F. *sigh* You know my whole life, I’ve been living for others. For my parents, for mary, for archie. I can’t tell you the last time I actually did something for myself. This, being here with you, is the first time I’ve actually done something I wanted. And boy does it feel refreshing, and I’m not going to let you take that away from me. Fp don’t doubt for a second that I want to be here.” 

“Alright Fred.” 

They go back to chopping wood but Fp can’t shake the guilt. Jughead was used to him being a shitty father but Archie idolized Fred. And he couldn’t help thinking that with Fred here, he’s letting Archie down.  
\--------------  
2 Weeks Later

“Mother fucker!” Fp cut himself while cooking and with the amount of mental stress he ends up lashing out and he slams the knife down on the counter. 

“What’s wrong?! “

“This place, the whole situation, and you! “

“And me?” 

“Yeah you, and your perfect fucking life, and you fucked it all up! For what? For me, for what we had back in the past?! Get over it Fred, it was twenty years ago. We haven’t been friends in a long time. Why change it now?”

“So what, do you want me to leave?! Just say the fucking word Fp. Say you don’t want me here, and I’ll leave! Hell if you can’t fucking understand why I’m here in this god forsaken place in the first place then you’re hopeless!” 

“Yeah fred leave, let me die here alone! Go back to your son.” 

“Do you really want that?” 

“…yeah”

“..alright then”

Fred grabs his bag and puts on his coat. “And Fp, you never stopped being my friend.” He slams the door as he leaves. The room suddenly felt so hollow so empty, even in that brief second and Fp couldn't take it. He runs out the door hoping that Fred hasn't left yet. 

Fred leaves and tries to start up the truck. But the engine won’t turn.  
“God damn it!!!!” He slams his hands on the horn.” DAMN YOU!” And cries into his arms. 

There’s a soft knock on the window.  
“What do you want?”

“Fred it’s cold out here come back in.” 

“So now you want me here? Make up your mind FP!” (He growls)

“Can we talk about this in the house?”

“No, I’m about to leave.” And Fred tries to start the engine again, to no avail.  
“Not again, God damn it!” 

Fp opens the door and pulls Fred out into a hug but Fred tries to push him off.  
“Get off me, you wanted me to leave so let me. “

“I, I don’t want you to leave.” 

“You don’t?”

“No.”

"So you want me to stay?”

“…yes.” 

“Okay.”  
\-------------------------------  


Later that night 

That night Fp surprises Fred and takes him to a perfect spot on top of a hill to see the northern lights.

“I didn’t think we could see them here. How did you find this place?”

”Whenever you go into town I get bored alone so I explore.” Fp sees the flat frown on his face but decides he probably deserves it. 

“As much as I should be upset, this is really beautiful. So thank you. Just stay safe alright.” 

“I do. Don’t you worry your pretty little head.” And he pulls out a thermos from his duffle bag and pours hot chocolate and hands it to Fred.

”So that would explain what’s in that secret bag of yours. You thought of everything.”They both sit to take in the beautiful display nature has to offer them. 

“This is very romantic, almost like a date.” Fp tries to hide his blush but Fred catches a glimpse of it. 

Fred puts his head on Fp’s shoulders and they sit in a comfortable silence for a moment. Fp braves it and turns his head and closes the distance. Somehow with the years apart they still remembered how each other felt. Their lips knew this dance they had once enjoyed together many years ago. Neither of them had believed they could ever be at this point again in their life since they parted. But fate somehow brought them together again, against all odds. And when Fred broke free to breathe he had the most blissful look about him. 

“You know fp, I think we’re going to be alright.”

”Me too.”


End file.
